


В одном шаге от цветения, в двух шагах от горшка

by AnikaMouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curse Breaking, Don't copy to another site, Drama & Romance, First Love, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnikaMouse/pseuds/AnikaMouse
Summary: Драко замечает, что кожа его начала зеленеть. И волосы становятся колючими, как иглы. Хананинари - болезнь, при которой безответно влюбленный постепенно превращается в цветок.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 35





	В одном шаге от цветения, в двух шагах от горшка

Проходит несколько месяцев с тех пор, как Драко показалось, что кожа его стала зеленоватой. Теперь он точно знает одно: она такая и есть. Со временем цвет становится насыщенней — это раз. Волосы — предмет его гордости и заботы — жёсткими. Какие бы средства ни пробовал Драко, обратившийся за помощью к матери (а та к самым знаменитым колдостилистам магической Англии), его когда-то нежные, тонкие, такие приятные на ощупь волосы портятся. Иногда Драко чувствует, как их кончики впиваются в кожу, словно иглы. Будет забавно, если именно иглами они станут в итоге. Уизли и Поттер посмеются, о да. И Крэбб с Гойлом. И все.

Теперь Малфою всё время хочется выйти на воздух. В подземельях ему нечем дышать, слизеринская гостиная внушает ужас. Драко не выходил бы с уроков Травологии и Ухода за магическими существами, кто бы последние ни вел — даже если остолоп Хагрид. Но программа… Декану ничего не стоит написать отцу, а посвящать того в проблемы Драко не собирается. Это не то, что поймёт старший Малфой.

Когда просвечивающие через кожу вены становятся зеленовато-жёлтыми, Драко находит ответ.

***

Неделю он откладывал поход в библиотеку, не представляя, что искать и с чего начинать. Но зайдя, но пройдя задумчиво по рядам, ища то ли труды по редким проклятиям, то ли пособия по снятию сглаза, находит на дальнем столе раскрытую книгу. Раскрытую будто бы для него — на нужной странице.

_«Хананинари_, — читает Драко. — _Эпидемия, случившаяся в девятнадцатом столетии в магическом мире. Чаще всего ей подвержены чистокровные волшебники азиатского мира, однако с распространением артефактов болезнь может перейти и на западный мир. Известны несколько случаев в Британской и Французской колдомедицинской практике»._

— Недаром maman говорила, что papa держит дома чересчур много запрещённых артефактов, — сквозь зубы шипит Драко. Нет, само по себе нарушение законов его не смущает: Драко искренне уверен, что отец знает, что надо и что не надо, намного лучше представителей Министерства. А вот то, что артефакты могут быть прокляты, заражены… Он полагал, что такое может случиться лишь с идиотами, типа этих Уизли (если бы у них, конечно, были деньги на редкие и коллекционные предметы экзотического Востока), однако случилось… с ним.

_«Болезнь поражает организм мага, на чьи любовные чувства не отвечают взаимностью. Методы лечения: избавление от чувств или превращение их во взаимные. В противном случае несчастный рискует полностью превратиться в цветок в течение года»._

Драко не знает, есть ли на следующей странице продолжение. Не переворачивает, не смотрит на картинки и дописанные мелким почерком сноски. Глядит в строки, не понимая и не видя их.

— Забавно, — бормочет он. Забавно… Вот тебе и первая влюблённость, Драко Малфой.

***

Он не знает, когда это началось. Ссоры с Золотым Трио, злословие в слизеринской гостиной и ехидные комментарии в адрес выскочки Поттера, бобрихи Грейнджер и рыжего нищеброда, чавкающего за столом и донашивающего одежду скольких-то братьев. Кажется, это было всегда… Только однажды стало отдавать чем-то щемящим в груди.

Уизли имел то, чего не хватало Драко. Семью, в которой были не только нищета и теснота, было там и тепло, и семейные вечера, и радостные, наверное, праздники, смех и шутки, любовь… Драко помнит, как скривился отец, когда он, шестилетний, попытался залезть к нему на колени. «Ты помял мне мантию, — сказал тогда отец, брезгливо взмахивая палочкой. — Я ожидал от тебя большего благоразумия». А Рона когда-нибудь спихивали с колен? Драко уверен, что нет. И, наверное, ни от кого из Уизли не требовали безукоризненных манер. Пусть и варварство это всё: есть руками, болтать за столом, размахивать приборами и шумно прихлебывать из кружки, но чем хуже муштры до вылизанных манер? Это его — а не Рона — выгоняли из-за стола за уроненный с вилки кусок или лишнее слово, так что Драко имел право Уизли завидовать.

Вот только если бы всё ограничилось завистью!..

Уизли большой и широкий, как сидящий в витрине магазина медвежонок, которого Драко не купили. От него пахнет чем угодно, только не одеколоном, мода на который меняется каждый сезон, и которой непременно нужно соответствовать, чтобы не стать объектом для насмешек среди своих же приятелей. Уизли прижимает к стене так крепко, как никогда не обнимали отец или maman. Правда, те и не били под дых, как делает Рон, однако их Драко никогда не обзывал. У Уизли полные губы с трескающейся кожей от частого облизывания. Уизли просто есть, вот только совсем не так, как должен.

Первое позеленение Драко замечает спустя неделю после того, как признаёт: он влюбился.

***

Время не стоит на месте ни в азиатском мире, ни в западном, оно идёт с одинаковой скоростью что для магов, что для сквибов и магглов. Для Малфоя осознание времени становится болезненно-важным. Он с ужасом считает месяцы: сколько прошло, а сколько осталось? Что будет делать тогда, когда его проблема станет заметна? Он бы пошёл к мадам Помфри, как прежде бежал к ней с самой пустячной царапиной, но при мысли, что придётся объяснять про влюблённость, становится дурно. Что отвечать, если Помфри, Снегг или старший Малфой спросят «В кого?» Драко не представляет.

Что-то происходит в школе. В чём-то участвует Драко. Выслеживает Поттера и его дружков, стучит Амбридж. Пытается жить так, как и должен. О том, что можно попытаться соблазнить Уизли, он даже не думает. Избавиться от чувств не выходит.

Сны становятся всё красочнее, а пробуждения всё сильнее вгоняют в краску. Драко наслышан о половом созревании — подростков сложно этим удивить, однако тот факт, что вместо красоток из журналов, притащенных Забини, ему снится младший Уизли, прижимающий его, Драко, к стене, напрягает. Малфой тихо надеется, что не говорит по ночам. И каждый вечер обновляет на своей кровати заглушающие чары.

Судя по иглам, торчащим из его головы, Драко превращается в кактус.

***

Позади Рождество, тают снега, появляются почки на деревьях. Драко считает месяцы, понимая, что позади уже большая часть его мучений. Интересно, кто будет сдавать экзамены: школьник Малфой или кактус в сером горшочке? Правда, посадит ли его кто в этот самый горшок…

Расцветающая по весне природа в этом году особенно интересует Драко Малфоя. Скоро он станет её частью… Иногда он думает — с ужасом и отвращением к несправедливому магическому миру, допустившему то, что случилось с ним — что эти цветы, которые вскоре взойдут на клумбах и полянах, на опушке Запретного леса и позади хижины Хагрида, что эти цветы когда-то тоже могли быть учениками.

В конечном счете, Малфой ведь не первый безответно влюбившийся школьник в Британии. И — эта мысль приходит намного позднее, чем следовало — кто-то же открыл ту книгу на статье о Хананинари. Что если кому-то еще в Хогвартсе не посчастливилось потрогать запрещённый артефакт, несущий с экзотического Востока подобное проклятие? Правда, отмечает Драко, сколько бы он ни вглядывался, сколько бы ни присматривался, ни у кого больше он не увидел ни зеленоватой кожи, ни слоёв магических белил на лице.

***

Драко замирает в дверях, не рискуя выйти на улицу и желая того что есть мочи. Дождь. Ему не хватает воды, ему сухо, ему жарко, душно. Наверное, именно так наступает увядание. Говорите, кактусы стойко переносят засуху? Драко на своём опыте в этом не уверен. Кажется, будто его не поливали ни разу в жизни.

Что может быть проще, чем выйти под дождь, наслаждаясь водой? Что может быть постыднее, когда на глазах всей школы с него полезут белила и бальзам для волос, а кожа, сегодня ещё более насыщенная, чем вчера, станет заметна любому желающему?  
Драко мнётся у выхода во внутренний двор. Отходит в сторону, пропуская на улицу первокурсников. Прислоняется к стене, когда резко перехватывает дыхание, будто Уизли снова ударил его, а перед глазами темнеет. Не вздохнуть и не выдохнуть. И голову сжимает, словно тисками.

— Эй, Малфой! — Драко слышит и не понимает, кто зовёт его и зачем. Отчасти он даже не знает, его ли зовут. Собственное имя начинает казаться ему чужим. Цветы ведь имен не имеют, не так ли?

— Э, да что это?..

Когда Драко открывает глаза, он видит склонившегося над ним Уизли. У Рона мокрые руки, и мокроту их Драко ощущает своими ладонями.

— Отпусти меня, — шипит он, когда понимает, что они держатся за руки. На глазах у всей школы! Это пугает сильнее, чем тот факт, что сам Драко сейчас лежит на полу.

— А у тебя бутон из головы выполз, ты знаешь? — сообщает Рон, прежде чем отвернуться. Драко следит за его взглядом, видит бегущую к ним Грейнджер, вытаскивающую из карманов мантии… нет, не палочку — флакон с мутной на вид жидкостью.

— Я это не выпью, — шипит Драко, отталкивая её руки, и сдаётся лишь тогда, когда Рон своим весом прижимает его к земле. Странно, зрачки у Уизли оказываются голубыми с зеленью. — Какая гадость, что это?! Я нажалуюсь директору!

— Придурок, — фыркает Уизли, предпринимая попытку встать, однако Драко неосознанно тянет его на себя. — Мы ему жизнь спасаем, а он… Пошли, Герми!

Драко идёт за ними.

Завернув за угол, он видит Уизли, нетерпеливо ожидающего (как оказывается не кого-то другого, а именно его, Драко) и Грейнджер, кусающую губы и бросающую испытующие взгляды.

— Хананинари?

Малфой хочет съязвить, отшутиться, ударить по этому, такому озадаченному, такому приятному ему лицу. Малфой хочет уйти немедленно, чтобы избежать тех насмешек, что должны последовать за его ответом. Но он не уходит.

— Откуда знаете? — грубо спрашивает он, понимая, что спросил, в общем-то, глупость. Чтобы заучка Грейнджер чего-то не знала? Другое дело, что зелье она сварила не просто так. Для чего-то же оно ей понадобилось? И уж всяко не для того, чтобы когда-нибудь спасти заклятого врага — Малфоя.

Как ни странно, вопрос ставит Уизли и Грейнджер в тупик. Они переглядываются, не зная, как начать объяснения, стоит ли начинать их вообще. А Драко выдается возможность присмотреться к Уизли. Сейчас, когда немедленно помирать он не собирается, а спазм, вызванный выходом бутона, прошёл, подмечаются те детали, что он упустил минуты назад. Зеленоватые вкрапления в глазах, которых ранее не было. Лёгкий цветочный аромат. Подсолнечная семечка, свалившаяся на пол при нервном встряхивании головой. Драко хочет спросить, где сумел нищеброд Рон Уизли полапать редкий и ценный артефакт с Востока, или предположить, в кого может быть безответно влюблен этот увалень, которому вряд ли что светит, разве что с зазнайкой Грейнджер. Но вместо этого он спрашивает:

— И как, помогает?

— Да, — Рон кивает. — Здорово!

— Рецепт, конечно, придётся искать в Запретной секции?

— Я перепишу его тебе, — отрезает Гермиона. До Драко доносится её гневный шёпот: «Вообще-то, Рон, это могло бы решить проблемы!»

— Отстань, — ещё более громким шёпотом бурчит Рон, а Драко, сунув руки в карманы, насвистывает. Он понятия не имеет, что там могло бы решить проблемы Уизли и Грейнджер, вот только что делать ему самому? Зелье, конечно, поможет, но надолго ли отстрочит превращение в цветок?

— Эй, Малфой, — смущённо зовёт его Грейнджер, и Драко всё же приходится оторваться от изучения пола и стен, — избавиться от болезни можно и без зелья.

— И как же?

— Ну… — она краснеет ещё больше, а затем решительно произносит: — Превратить невзаимную любовь во взаимную.

Они глядят на него. Оба. Пристально. Так что Драко хочется провалиться сквозь землю. А ещё лучше, чтоб провалились они! Подойти к этому Уизли, ухватить его за ладони, вынудить прижать его, Драко, к стене, а потом спросить «Что делаешь вечером? Может сходим в Астрономическую башню посмотреть на звёзды?» Рецепта зелья ему тогда не видать. Впрочем, и дальнейшие проблемы его беспокоить не будут — Уизли просто убьёт его, а Грейнджер, пожалуй, поможет припрятать тело.

— Я буду ждать рецепт, — отвечает Драко невозмутимым, как ему кажется, тоном. И уходит. Бегом.

***

Ждать ему приходится недолго. За ужином прилетает одна из дежурных школьных сов, бросая на стол накарябанную Уизли записку. «После отбоя у библиотеки». Конечно, то, что и Рон и Драко старосты, защитит их от наказания в случае столкновения с Филчем, а вот то, что Малфой едва успевает выхватить записку из пальцев более проворного сегодня Забини до того, как тот развернёт её, пугает. Почерк Рона вообще-то слишком приметен… Или только для него самого?

Драко заливается краской, когда за слизеринским столом начинаются шуточки о его любовных похождениях. К счастью, занятые обсуждением приятели не видят, что Рону, очевидно, записки мало, так что он ещё и жестикуляций пытается что-то там Малфою сообщить. За это Уизли ещё ответит, обещает себе Драко. Остается только придумать: а как?

***

— Эй, Драко, ты куда собрался? — останавливает его Панси, и Драко вздрагивает, услышав её голос. С этой станется за ним проследить. Впрочем, они много времени проводят вместе, а она до сих пор не заметила, что с Драко что-то происходит. Может, не стоит её опасаться?

— Есть одно дело, — лениво тянет Драко, окидывая Панси оценивающим взглядом. — Хочу поставить на место выскочку Потти. Ты со мной?

Паркинсон нерешительно мнётся. Ей вроде бы и интересно поучаствовать в травле Золотого Трио, но в то же время она боится, что Поттер использует на ней какое-нибудь боевое заклинание. Так что Драко заранее знает, что она откажется, и считает секунды до того, как она озвучит ответ вслух.

— Будь осторожен, — равнодушно предупреждает она, скрываясь за дверями гостиной. Драко остается один.

К библиотеке он спешит с такой скоростью, с какой не торопился туда даже в период экзаменов. Этаж пуст. Драко нерешительно заглядывает в несколько ниш — мало ли кто может за ними скрываться, но в них не души. Не слышно ни дыхания, ни шагов. На полу валяется скомканный листок бумаги — быть может, Уизли не хватило смелости принести рецепт самому? Но нет, на бумажке оказывается лишь перечень книг по Травологии.

Драко ничего не остаётся, как устроиться на подоконнике. Он задумчиво теребит бутон на своей макушке. И как его скрывать, когда тот станет больше или, кто ж его знает, распустится? Что сделает с ним зелье? Хотя это же зелье ещё надо сварить… Быть может, отрезать бутон? Но — Драко страшно себе в этом признаться — он боится. Теперь этот бутон — часть его тела. Разве может он отрезать его, как, к примеру, палец?

Шумные шаги Уизли он слышит издали. Тот явно не торопится, что-то бормочет, фыркает, чешет спину и затылок. Ах да, он же не видит Драко.

— Где этот чертов Малфой, чтоб он провалился? Все проблемы от него!

— А я думал, это от тебя все проблемы, Уизел, — подаёт голос Драко. Он старается смотреть как можно более презрительно, кривит губы в усмешке, барабанит пальцем по подоконнику. Вот только стоит Уизли подойти ближе, как Драко опускает глаза. Вспоминаются слова Грейнджер по поводу «превращения во взаимное» и собственная идея о том, что можно схватить Рона за руку и пригласить на свидание. А чем не свидание сейчас?

— Я тебе рецепт принес, но могу и не отдавать. — Уизли мгновенно вспыхивает, сжимает кулаки, готовый схватить Малфоя за грудки и прижать к стене. «Если он это сделает, я его поцелую», — появляется шальная мысль. Но Драко уверен, что Рон его не тронет. Они ж вроде бы собратья по несчастью, а у гриффов наверняка есть какие-то свои представления о благородстве по отношению к убогим. Нет, сам Драко все ещё не считает себя несчастным. Сейчас, с приобретением рецепта и пониманием, что и один из врагов стал жертвой этого Хананинари, жизнь кажется более привлекательной, чем была утром. Так что он гордо задирает подбородок, бросая с презрительной насмешкой:

— И в кого же влюбился наш король? Дай угадаю! В дурочку Лавгуд или в самого Потти? — последнее срывается с губ само по себе. Драко уверен, что угадал с первым: полоумная Лавгуд как нельзя лучше подходит Рону. Но про Поттера он заикается просто так, чтоб задеть за больное (ему кажется, намекнув на такую противоестественную влюблённость в стане своих врагов, он отведёт подобные подозрения от самого себя).

Драко понимает, что зашёл слишком далеко, когда Рон склоняется над ним, злой, большой… медвежонок.

— Эй, рецепт отдай и иди, — виновато бормочет Драко, но его слова пропадают зря. Рон рывком поднимает его с подоконника, толкает к стене, так что спину пронзает мучительная боль, нависает над ним и замахивается для удара. Не об этом ли Драко мечтал? Он с горечью вспоминает данное себе несколько минут назад обещание. Нет, конечно, его не обязательно выполнять, однако получать по лицу так не хочется… И чтобы вправить у мадам Помфри нос, придётся смыть белила. Интересно, если уколоть Рона волосами, тот почувствует боль? Драко тут же проверяет: не чувствует.

Кулак Рона проходит в миллиметрах от уха Малфоя — Драко успевает дернуться в сторону, а потом, шалея от собственной дури, подаётся вперёд и касается полных потрескавшихся губ своими. Находит языком запёкшуюся корочку крови, быстрее, чем сам успевает испугаться. В конечном итоге, если все равно умирать (ну не спасёт же это зелье окончательно, правда?), так умирать с удовольствием. Драко слышит, как стучит его собственное сердце, как учащённо колотится в ушах пульс, чувствует грудью сердцебиение Уизли…

И сам немного испуганный, ожидающий удара и потери сознания, пьяный от глупости, не сразу осознаёт, что на его поцелуй отвечают, что руки Рона уже не сжаты в кулаки, что одна их них лежит на его талии, а другая гладит волосы.

Лишь потом, с трудом переводя дыхание, Драко решается поднять взгляд, посмотреть в потемневшие глаза, на багровые щёки и потрескавшиеся губы.

— У тебя бутон распустился, — смущённо сообщает Рон, и Драко безумно благодарен ему за отсутствие всяких вопросов, типа «Какого хрена ты творишь, урод?» или «Малфой, это болезнь на тебя так действует?». — Белый цветок… Такой большой. Красивый.

Рон тянет к нему руку, и через мгновение бутон оказывается в его ладони, раскачивающимся перед глазами Драко. Странно, никакой боли при его отрывании не было. Только короткая вспышка пронзила на миг, совсем как бывает во сне… ну, в особом сне.

— Семечки, — замечает Драко. На полу и на плечах Уизли и в самом деле лежат семечки. Целая горсть, прямо сейчас собирай и обжаривай на пунцовых щеках. — Это что-то значит? Может, спросишь у своей Грейнджер?

— Мне кажется, это у неё лучше не спрашивать, — смущённо отвечает Рон, оставляя Драко мучиться в догадках. — Может мы того… ну… сами разберёмся?

— Завтра ночью в Астрономической башне? — насмешка не удается. Голос Драко дрожит и срывается, переходит на писк, когда кажется, что Рон откажется.

— Да, можно и завтра… — Уизли смотрит себе под ноги, на эти семечки, которые он уже постарался смести в кучку и теперь пытается запнуть под плинтус. — Как думаешь, эта Хананинари теперь пройдёт навсегда?

— А ты что, уже избавился от чувств к Лавгуд? Мне приятно, что я так исцеляющее на тебя действую.

— А… — Рон смотрит на него, как на последнего придурка, и Драко требуется время, чтобы осознать, что он и вправду идиот. Пока он ещё не верит себе, моргает, хватает ртом воздух.

— Если ты, Уизел, был влюблён не в Лавгуд, а в меня, то какого Мерлина я столько страдал?! — шипит он, подступая к Рону вплотную и заставляя того пятиться к стене. — Я тут с иголками из головы маялся, зеленел и увядал, а ты тупил и не мог сказать?!

— А сам что не сказал? — спрашивает Рон, но вопрос этот пропадает где-то в волосах Драко, которому вдруг нестерпимо хочется уткнуться губами в ключицу Рона. Он и утыкается.

В воздухе пахнет цветами. Рон по-прежнему нежно сжимает в ладони белый бутон. Драко хочется семечек.

С этим надо что-то решать, но впереди полным-полно времени.


End file.
